The Long Roads Travels
by Arafangwen
Summary: Skip forward severaly years into the future after the war of the ring, so far that you meet Frodos grandaughter. This story is all about the hobbits that form their own fellowship afterwards so to speak.
1. The Party

To all reading this, This is now my second story in progress. The inspiration hit me like a whirlwind and I'm not even sure where it came from. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! My only request is that you review when you're done! Thank you! Namárië, Arafangwen Eruiel  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Long Roads Travels Chapter one: The Party  
  
Tuilë awoke from her nap to the early moon smiling down on her from her bedroom window. Startled, she quickly jumped out of her bed and scolded her self for sleeping so long. She had lain down only intending to sleep for twenty minutes, but that had been at four. It must be at least six-thirty by now. She thought to herself while smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress in case Gamba's friends were still there, she wouldn't want to look disheveled. Opening the door from her room, Tuilë ran out into the large kitchen of the hobbit hole she called home. The food was still out, reminding her that she was famished, but then again they were hobbits and they did have guests over earlier that day, but where was everyone she wondered as she made herself a good, hobbit sized plate of food (which meant it was full to overflowing and then some). Her question would soon be answered though as a loud piercing whistle followed by a very loud explosion sounded from outside frightening her so that she nearly dropped her plate when she jumped. Running to the front window with her eyes wide as doughnuts, Tuilë peered out cautiously to find a strange wagon parked right in front of her house! Not in the least bit scared of what she might find, Tuilë wandered out the door and towards the wagon, circling it slowly. Now that she was closer, she thought it looked slightly familiar but she couldn't quite place it. All of the sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by the same sharp, piercing whistle as before, but this time she could see what it was and laughed at herself for being so silly. She stared into the early night sky in excitement as the firework exploded with a loud bang and a rainbow of brilliant colors. Walking in the direction that the firework had been set off from, Tuilë began working on her cold plate of food. Before she knew what was happening, Tuilë found herself flat on her back covered in food and smothered by something warm and heavy on top of her!  
  
"What in the world?!" Tuilë exclaimed, her words more than slightly muffled.  
  
"Oh!" cried a voice from so near her it made her nervous. "I'm so sorry!" it said again as Tuilë felt the great weight lifted from on top of her.  
  
"Tilion!" she said slightly surprised when she saw who it was, he wasn't usually the clumsy sort.  
  
"I'm mighty sorry Tuilë!" Tilion said quickly standing to his feet. "I guess I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up!" the slightly older hobbit said as he offered his hand in assistance, pulling her up when it was taken.  
  
"Thank you." Tuilë said quietly as she drew in a deep breath, they were standing so near to each other that the young hobbit lass could feel his warm breath on her face as she stared into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Tuilë, there you are!" called a voice from the top of the hill, drawing the two youth back to the present. Tilion and Tuilë both stepped back at the same time, their faces reddening in embarrassment as Arien came walking towards them.  
  
"Tuilë, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" said her best friend, fortunately not noticing the embarrassment both of the other hobbits were sharing.  
  
Tuilë managed to tear her eyes away from Tilion's and turn towards her friend to answer, but not without much difficulty.  
  
"I fell asleep. What's going on?" she asked glancing between her two friends.  
  
"Gandalf and Bilbo and Frodo are here and Gandalf's setting of fireworks and you've missed the telling of the three trolls on the hilltop by Bilbo and come on, let's hurry, we're missing all the fun!" Arien said as quickly as her little hobbit mouth could tumble out as she grabbed Tuilë and Tilion by the hands and began dragging them up the hill and towards the Party Tree where the rest of the young hobbits inevitably were already gathered an hours past at least.  
  
"Well come on you two!" she said in slight exasperation. "The party's not going to wait on us!" And that was all the help they needed as big grins crossed their faces and they started running towards the now audible party sounds.  
  
"What time is it?" Tuilë asked in curiosity.  
  
"I reckon it's around seven now." Tilion said stealing a glance sideways at her.  
  
"Oh! Look!" Arien said suddenly as she pointed upwards in the sky which moments later burst asunder with blue and purple hues of brilliant colored embers. Oohs and aahs were heard from all at the beautiful displays of colors lighting up the sky as the small group joined the party antics.  
  
"Grandfather!" cried Tuilë as she ran to Frodo and was swept up in the still strong arms and swung around in the air until she squealed in delight before he set her down.  
  
"My dear Tuilë!" he said as he held the lass at arms length to look at her more fully. "My you have grown dear! And you too!" he said to Tilion and Arien as he looked around his granddaughter to see her friends.  
  
"My Tilion, I do believe you are almost quite grown to full!" he said glancing between the two seeing their eyes catch shyly. "And Arien, you are almost as tall as your mother now aren't you!" he said as looking over at hobbit lass on the other side of Tuilë.  
  
"Grandfather, why did I not hear of your coming of earlier?" Tuilë said as she gave the old hobbit a look of mock scolding and shook a slender finger at him. Frodo just grinned wider and drew her into a strong embrace, patting her back and kissing her forehead as a grandfather will. Frodo finally released her and sent her and Arien off to the party as he called Tilion to himself.  
  
"So how are you doing my boy?" he asked Tilion mysteriously.  
  
"Fine and well Frodo." the lad answered, the curiosity not fully hidden from his voice.  
  
"Have you a lass in significant yet lad?" he asked, his true motive now revealed.  
  
"Well sir, I umm, there might be, umm, what I mean is, umm, well you see sir." Tilion said, trying not to sound as unnerved as he was by the question.  
  
"Ah-ha, I thought I saw a sneaky glance or two there!" he said in satisfaction. "Let me tell you a little story Tilion my lad. When I was younger, before the war, there was a lass that had caught my eyes more than a little so to speak. Anyways, two years went by and then I left on my quest without ever saying a word about her, or to her of this. When I returned I lingered still, two more years before I finally got the courage to tell her of my attentions, well it turns out that she had shared the same feelings for even longer than I and was the same in courage to say anything. Now do you know what happened next my boy?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You married her, she being the lady Azaelia Hardbottle, sir?" he said in a well rounded guess.  
  
"Exactly my good boy!" he said in enthusiasm. "But I'd like you to just remember this that time waits for no lad or lass. That means waiting to long is just waiting too long if you understand me?" he said ducking his head to the lads level where he had dropped his head in slight embarrassment.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Frodo." he said his face blushing deep shades of red and crimson.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of here Tilion!" Frodo said suddenly with a laugh. "Go fetch me an ale, and one for yourself if you like boy!" he said with a bigger laugh and a slap on the back as a large grin spread across Tilion's face at being invited to an ale.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir!" Tilion said quickly as he ran towards the barrels full of ale.  
  
Tuilë ran around Arien and then clasped hands with her and twirled as they captured the eyes of all nearby, dancing all across the floor designed for just that.  
  
"This is so much fun!" called Arien through the noise and over the music towards Tuilë. Tuilë just smiled back and shook her head in agreement. As the music slowed to a still, Arien and Tuilë giggled and bowed to each other before linking their arms and leaving the floor to the other hobbits wishing for a chance to show off their own talent. Skipping back towards Frodo, the girls bumped into Tilion heading back in the same direction with two mugs full of ale that were both promptly spilled on his vest. All three hobbits stood there in shock a moment before bursting into laughter, the two lasses running off quickly, Arien too get him two fresh mugs of ale and Tuilë too find a towel to dry Tilion off with. Tuilë was more successful in her quandary and returned first with a light powder blue towel. She gingerly dried his shirt off, pressing it to him lightly and then pulling away before repeating the motion again as the towel slowly turned a much darker shade of blue. Tilion watched her gentle movements for a minute before slowly reaching forward with his right hand and grasping hers drawing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it as her eyes followed the motion locking with his in an entrancing gaze, Tilion began leaning in, his face drawing ever nearer as Tuilë's heart began to beat faster and faster with every fraction of an inch gained. Suddenly their moment was interrupted as a slightly drunken and oblivious Turin tumbled into them, knocking himself and Tuilë to the ground, himself falling deep into slumber the moment he hit the ground, and Tuilë receiving a small lump on the head but no more. Tilion was quick to help Tuilë up and be sure of her sound health before turning to the cause of their interruption.  
  
"I suppose we should move him." He said in slight frustration, his second attempt at showing his affection having been deterred.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Tuilë said almost silently, still in a daze from the spellbinding effect that Tilion seemed to have on her.  
  
Arien arrived just at that time, both her hands holding a mug of ale and a silly smile on her face.  
  
"Tuilë!" she called. "Come over here!" she said as Tilion began to pull Turin off to the section where all the sleeping hobbits temporarily resided. Walking over, Tuilë watched as the silly smile on her friends face grew wider and wider.  
  
"Guess what?!" Arien said excitedly.  
  
"What?" said her friend; slightly exasperated at missing again, what would have been her first kiss.  
  
"Dordo just kissed me!" She burst out quickly. Putting aside her frustration, Tuilë hugged her friend and squealed in happiness. Arien had had a crush on Dordo for quite a long time now and this was very exciting news. Tilion returned just that moment and took the ales from Arien who gladly relinquished them.  
  
"Thank you Arien." he said with a wink in Tuilës direction before walking off to join Frodo who had been waiting a rather long time now for him to return. And so the hobbit party went, fireworks whistling in the air above the dancing lasses, and a few drunk or sleeping lads, all under the glistening gold of the magnificent mallorn of Galadriel, which was commonly known as the Party Tree.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Here ends chapter one, I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading! Namárië, Arafangwen Eruiel 


	2. So it begins

I'm back! Just had to say that! The past few weeks have been a struggle for me and it has come through in my writing. So, I decided to rewrite this chapter before putting it up, hence, it is now much different! I hope you like it! Please review after your done reading it!  
  
Ok, um. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's and only a few of the characters here are mine, for now. There will be a lot more soon.  
  
********************************************  
  
The Long Road's Travels Chapter two: So it begins  
  
Tuilë awoke to a gentle hand on her shoulder, softly shaking her from her listless dreaming. She slowly sat up and gingerly rubbed her eyes, peering up to see who it was that woke her.  
  
"Hullo?" She said softly, her voice even sleepier than she was.  
  
"Hullo indeed." Said the gentle voice of her grandfather. "And how is it that you fell asleep out here young lass?" He asked her jestingly.  
  
"Wha-?" She replied, confused with the question.  
  
"Well just look around yourself my dear!" Frodo said with a smile as he reached out his hand to help her up. Tuilë took the offer and slowly stood up, stretching her cramped legs as she looked around her.  
  
"Why, I fell asleep outside!" She said in surprise as she realized that she was standing in the midst of the Party field and around twenty-three or so other sleeping hobbits.  
  
"Yes, you did didn't you." Frodo answered with a smile and a chuckle. Tuilë smiled back. She honestly didn't remember how it came to be, but apparently she had slept on the Party field.  
  
"Come, I have something to show you." Frodo said as he gave her hand a little tug and pulled her towards Bag End and the rising sun.  
  
"What is it Grandfather?" She asked with excitement in her voice as she fell in step with him. Grandfather's surprises were always something special, a flower from Lothlorien, a hair ribbon from Numenor, why he had even given her a pony of her very own bred from the fine steeds of Rohan! She was very anxious to know what the surprise was and not to shy to show it either.  
  
"Be patient my lass. You will see, you will see." Frodo replied with a smile on his face. He loved lavishing gifts on his granddaughter, mostly because they would always fuel her wish for knowledge of the lands beyond the Shire, and he was anxious to show them to her in due time.  
  
As they reached the house, Frodo led the excited lass into the kitchen where he sat her in a chair. Tuilë looked at him questioningly and started to speak when he turned to her with a single finger to his lips.  
  
"Now you wait right here my dear, and I shall be back in just a moment." He said with mystery in his voice and a reassuring smile on his face as he walked through the archway and into his study where he had all of his papers and books and such gathered in various piles. Searching quickly, he soon found the package he was looking for, right on top of a map in a frame. He gripped both of them together and strode back to the kitchen with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Here we are!" He said with a smile as he handed over the package to Tuilë and sat down on a three-legged stool beside her. Tuilë held the package tenderly in her hands, not sure whether she was supposed to open it or not.  
  
"May I?" She asked softly and politely.  
  
"Of course my dear! Now be gentle!" He said with a reassuring smile and a warning. Tuilë grinned and pulled the string from atop the package and let it fall loosely to the table as she gingerly unfolded the cloth. Pulling back the last fold, she looked up at Frodo, puzzlement written all over her tender face.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she stared down at what seemed to be an ordinary, besides very large, green leaf.  
  
"Why this, my dear," Said Frodo as he puffed up with pride. "Is a leaf from the infamous Fangorn Forest!" He said as a sparkle came into his eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Tuilë as she looked down at the giant leaf.  
  
"It's larger than both of my hands put together!" She said as she slid her soft fingers beneath it and held it close to the table as it drooped off the edges of her palms on every side.  
  
"Yes." Replied Frodo with a smile. "I had to go through quite a lot to get Treebeard to let me have it." He said as his eyes clouded over a moment in reflection. Tuilë looked up at him, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"You got this leaf from Treebeard himself? The Ent of Fangorn forest? The one who helped in the War of the Ring?" She asked with awe. Frodo looked into her wide eyes and smiled fondly.  
  
"The very one and the same!" He said softly.  
  
"I had a time of it getting him to let me have it, but when I finally promised him I would have someone bring it back, he agreed to let me take it." He said with a sly smile on his face. Tuilë stared up at him in disbelief.  
  
"Do you mean, that you're going to take it back to him?" She said with a tiny pout beginning on her lips.  
  
"No, of course not my dear!" Frodo answered, his smile getting larger by the minute. Tuilë frowned in confusion.  
  
"Then why did you promise him you would bring it back?" She asked in shock, her grandfather had never broken a promise. Frodo smiled back.  
  
"Because you're going to take it back to him!" He said finally letting his secret out. Tuilë's mouth dropped open as her eyes became wider than they had ever been. Frodo laughed at her expression.  
  
"Or would you rather me take it back to him?" He said jestingly.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked after a moment. Frodo frowned at her.  
  
"Now when has your old grandfather ever lied to you? Eh?" He asked seriously. Tuilë looked at him again with disbelief.  
  
"Do you mean that you could convince mother to let me go all the way to Fangorn forest?" She asked, the realization finally sinking in that Frodo was serious.  
  
"Of course I do!" He said with a look of confidence coming onto his face. "But of course you'll need someone to protect you, and a guide, and-" He never got to finish his sentence before Tuilë cut him off.  
  
"But you're coming aren't you?" She asked, shock in her voice.  
  
"No my dear, I have quite a few matters to handle here." He said sadly as he gestured to the house.  
  
"Well then how do you expect me to find my way?" She asked with a little frown on her face.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked!" Frodo replied with a smile on his face as he pushed the framed map before her. Tuilë looked down at the map studying it closely. Frodo smiled as he watched his only granddaughter pouring over the map.  
  
"Well, who is to go with me?" Tuilë asked finally as she looked up with a smile.  
  
"That is mostly up to you my dear." He said returning her smile genuinely.  
  
"Now, I would ask that you take someone along who could protect you efficiently. Like Tilion, he would do nicely." He said with a knowing smile. Tuilë pretended not to notice as she looked up at the low hobbit sized ceiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright, how about Arien? I would greatly enjoy her company and I'm sure she would be more than eager to go." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, she would do nicely." Frodo said in agreement.  
  
"How about one more to round off your number and make your party four?" He asked kindly.  
  
"How about Dordo, I bet Arien would really like that!" Tuilë said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"That would be fine my dear." Frodo agreed.  
  
"Now, let us go make preparations and ask permissions. We have a lot of work to do!" He said happily as he rose from his seat and began towards the door followed closely by Tuilë who seemed just as eager, if not more, than himself. Frodo opened the door and light flooded in from the newly risen sun.  
  
"So it begins." He said with a smile as he ushered Tuilë out the door before him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wowser! Wasn't that fun? I hope you liked it! As usual, please review and tell me what you thought! Namarie, Ara :-* 


End file.
